Ecstasy ON HOLD
by Naygo
Summary: Bakura and Marik decide to have fun with our favorite CEO of KaibaCorp. Carmenshipping Seto x Yami Marik x Yami Bakura Drug abuse, fondling, molesting, sex, and yaoi. first chapter is only a preview The second chapter is actually where the story begins.


Kaiba woke, strapped to a comfortable chair by his wrists and ankles. He looked around at where he was, and immediately regretted it as a throbbing pain shot through his skull. It was a drug after affect, he supposed, Chloroform. His head was pounding, but it only made his senses sharper like with his stepfather. His ears picked up a sound of dual footsteps, and closed his eyes from the pain.

A door opened, and the two pair of footsteps walked in. "…And even if he doesn't consent, we'll still do it, Marik." A familiar, wicked voice sounded amused. The footsteps approached and one put their index and middle finger under his chin, making it lift. "It's time to open your eyes Seto. Because if you don't, you won't like what you feel."

Kaiba reluctantly opened his eyes. "You two… What the hell do you want from me?" He asked, his eyes narrowed, showing anger, observation and a hint of curiosity. He recognized them anywhere; Bakura the not so innocent spirit of the Millennium Ring along with Marik the crazy asshole that had tried to take over the world.

Bakura stood back with a sadistic smirk. "You really want to know, Seto-Chan…?" The white haired male asked chuckling evilly.

Marik smirked as well, a golden eye glowing on his forehead. Honestly everything about that male sort of crept Kaiba out. The jaw veins which usually bulged out, the blank eyes, the golden eye on his head. "Just sit back and enjoy the experience, Seto-chan."

Kaiba growled. "Don't call me that, you bastards!" He shouted angrily, fighting harshly against the restraints.

"Bakura. He's resisting. Should we give him…?" Marik asked, knowing he didn't need to finish the question.

The white haired male smirked evilly in response. "Yes. I think it will do nicely. Increase the senses so he'll come back to us for more."

Marik took a small bottle from his pocket, taking out a little pink pill from the bottle, and put it back in his pocket. He walked over to Kaiba. "Open your mouth." He stated.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, clamping his lips shut tightly. He knew what that pill was, he knew exactly what is would do and he refused to let it take his body like he knew it would if he swallowed it and allowed it to run it's course.

Marik glared hotly at Kaiba. "Bakura, he won't open his mouth." He looked at Bakura expectantly, who sighed.

"Must I do everything myself?" Bakura hissed, taking the pill and going to Kaiba. "Open you're mouth and swallow the damn thing. Or I'll make you." He said holding it out to Kaiba's lips.

Kaiba glared. "Fuck you. I don't have to do as you say."

Bakura smirked. "As you wish; but I tell you now… you won't like it." He said placing the pill on his tongue and violently grabbing a handful of chocolate hair, pulling it back and kissing Kaiba, shoving his tongue, and the pill into Kaiba's mouth. He wouldn't pull away until he was sure Kaiba swallowed the pill.

Blue eyes widened immensely. Kaiba wasn't used to this sort of feeling. He'd warmed up a little ever since all his anger had been cured (through severe therapy). He'd felt a lot of new things he'd never felt fully before or only tiny bits of how things were supposed to feel. But this was brand new. He'd never felt anything like this new sensation and it made him curious.

Kaiba fought his hardest to keep the pill in his mouth and out of his throat, but it proved rather difficult with the tongue traveling through his mouth. Not to mentions the two pairs of hands roaming his body as another distraction from the pill and with a small tweak of his left nipple, the pill slid easily down his throat.

Both males pulled away, smirking at Kaiba. "Now we wait. It'll only take an hour or so for it to work." Bakura smirked, causing Marik to grin darkly.

And, as Bakura had said, after an hour Seto had started feeling the effects of the drug, his body flushing and everything touching him felt heavenly. His skin felt very warm though, too warm. He wanted to begin removing his clothes.

Marik smirked. "I think it's working now, Bakura." He said looking at Seto, who seemed to be rubbing his back on the chair, holding in a small moan of pleasure.

Seto began panting a little, his forehead beaded with sweat. It was entirely too euphoric. _I'm going to die._ Were his first words in his head, which oddly sounded like a sexy purr, despite how doomed he felt.

Bakura smirked. "Perhaps Molly is too much for big, fierce Seto Kaiba, or maybe just enough for him to loosen up enough so we can have some fun with him." He began walking towards Seto again. "Dear Seto-chan. would you like free from your confines?" He asked in a low, lust filled growl.

Seto looked at him and the words seem to take a while to actually get to his brain which was trying to focus on the immense pleasure in himself. His body was too hot and he'd give anything to shed a few layers of his clothing.

Bakura smirked a little. "Well Seto-chan?"

Seto looked at him, his blue eyes unguarded, big and innocent. "…Free…?" He managed to mutter out in a scared childish voice.

Bakura, if he had been Ryou, would have felt immensely guilty for doing this to the CEO; _**if**_ he had been Ryou. Seeing the CEO squirm like this, it gave him a thrill of sheer pleasure knowing the torment and pleasure racking through the male's body as he shifted, the feel anything touching his skin, rubbing against it to cause any sort of friction, which Bakura had to imagine felt like an all over orgasm.

Bakura's hands reached out and undid Seto's bindings, watching as the male sat, unmoving in his chair which caused the white haired male to smirk. "I'm not worried about you trying to get away. Now you can't deny you want to be touched and treated like an easy whore."

Seto couldn't easily register the words and it took him a minute to decipher their meaning and come up with something to say. "No… Not…. Not a whore…" He couldn't help but move his hands to remove his top layer of clothing; a suit jacket. "A… Lover…." He mumbled with his face deeply flushed.

Now Marik was approaching him again with his sadistic smirk. "A lover? Why a lover?" He questioned mockingly but genuinely curious as well.

When Seto didn't answer, Bakura seemed to understand with a grin as he walked behind the male. "You can't say, can you Seto?" He asked, watching the tall man droop his head down in shame. "It's because you've never been touched intimately before, isn't it?"

Seto raised his head again. "Yes. I never found time." He answered honestly, his voice sounding more confident than it probably should have.

Marik, who had been standing beside Kaiba, moved behind the male as Bakura moved back to Seto's front. "What do you say, Bakura? We could be gentle on him, it being his first time and all… But then we could just give pleasure to ourselves, making that forty dollar pill useless and a waste of money."

Bakura seemed to be contemplating what to do. "Alright Seto; you're a very lucky man, you know. I don't believe anyone's first time should be painful during the act. And despite being a thief I do have my own set of morals and values."

Seto paid attention to the words a little. He knew what was being said and could repeat it word for word, but he was more fascinated by the pale lips which spoke them. They seemed to move gracefully, speaking words of what he supposed was comfort. For an unknown reason to him, he felt the need to kiss him, passionately and harshly until they were both breathless and flushed. The heat began getting to him again, and he removed his tie and his button-up light blue shirt, leaving a white t-shirt.

Bakura smirked. "So you own normal clothing? It's a good look for you. You make t-shirts look sexy." He purred, getting closer to Seto, who watched him intently. Bakura gracefully plopped into Seto's lap, running his hands over his chest as Marik began pulling his fingers through Seto's hair gently, making Kaiba whimper in pleasure. "So much must be going through your head. Well, stop using your head and start using how you feel." Bakura's hands began traveling down, tugging the white t-shirt out of Seto's pants and roughly over his head, purring at the toned, not muscle but more than Bakura had expected, stomach and chest. "I see someone works out a little."

Seto felt Marik's left hand move from his scalp and down to his newly exposed nipple, massaging it with his index and middle fingers, making Seto arch into the touch, but despite his willingness to participate, and the overwhelming sense of pleasure, Seto would not moan or make any other sounds. He felt Marik moving again and was shocked to feel hot breath on his nipple before it was licked, causing his eyes to widen in shocked pleasure as he arched again, making him accidentally buck his hips into Bakura's, earning himself a moan from the white haired male and another shock of electricity telling his body this felt wonderful and he should do it more often.

Marik smirked as he felt the nubs harden nearly instantly and glanced down a bit, seeing Seto getting hard off of the few things they'd done to him. He didn't neglect to notice Bakura was also getting hard and he nearly rolled his eyes at that. Bakura had honestly fallen for the unsocial CEO, despite him saying it was only about possessing him and showing him he belonged only to Bakura. Marik wasn't sure whether the white haired antisocialist was trying to fool himself or the Egyptian. Not that it really mattered to him.

Bakura laughed maniacally. "How long are you going to stay silent, Seto-chan?" He rubbed Seto's raging hard-on through his pants, causing the other male to moan loudly. "I want to hear you beg." He smirked, seeing Marik playing at Seto's nipples. One with his index finger and thumb, the other with his pointed tongue, both hard and begging for attention.

Seto hated being this weak, but he had no choice. He needed this and he knew it. With all honesty, Seto didn't even care if he was on the receiving end of this because he just needed the release and he was sure as soon as the two were through with him, he'd probably never see them again anyway. Briefly, he felt a small wave of disappointment that he didn't try to understand. It would only hurt his quickly evaporating brain.

Bakura's slim, feminine fingers moved nimbly to undo Seto's pants, sending a small wave of panic through Seto. It was frightening to have someone being so close to something he'd held onto with all his might his entire twenty-two years of living. He always had control over his body including in his crazy hormonal teenage years and he was seeing now maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ignore his body's demands for release. But he refused to touch any slut or whore and he would **not** touch himself. It made him feel low on a level like that mutt Jonouchi; and that was a category he refused to be clumped into.

Looking up at Bakura from his chair with his small panting, his gentle rise and fall of his chest, Seto's innocent eyes were beginning to ice over a little and his bottom lip trembled a little giving him the cute but dangerous look. He would regret his next words, but he definitely knew he needed what these two were offering to him. "Please… I need this…"

Bakura smirked widely and menacingly. "Well… You heard him Marik. Let's give the man what he needs."

* * *

A/N: Okay uhmmm This WAS gonna be a one shot, but then I thought... Well No. Two shot because I have oneshots already. So uhhh I hope you enjoyed this half and I'll have the other half up ASAP! ^^ Review please!


End file.
